marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Fisk (Earth-9602)
, Enigma, Big Q , the Kingpin of Riddles , Overweight Riddle , Fat Man | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Deadeye, Lethal, Wired, I Ching | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = Arkham Tower, New Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Chalk white skin, green question mark on face. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = politician, former mayor of New Gotham City, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Riddler and Kingpin were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover (Human) | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Dan Chichester; Scott McDaniel; Derek Fisher; | First = Assassins #1 | Last = Assassins #1 | HistoryText = Edward Nigma Fisk was elected the Mayor of New Gotham, despite the fact that he had a record as a convicted felon. As the "big man" in the city of New Gotham, Fisk reigned as the quizmaster crimelord supreme. The Big Question captured the meddlesome assassin known as Dare the Terminator and subjected her to a "government" experiment. Calling her a "daredevil", the Big Question had his surgeons implant two horns on her head so that she could look more like a true daredevil. The radioactive chemicals used in the experiment caused Dare to permanently lose her eyesight. Years later, facing mounting rumors that he was under the influence of the mysterious mystic known as Doctor Strangefate, the Big Question devised a brilliant plan to rid himself of Dare and Catsai while at the same time save his tarnished reputation. Keeping his identity a secret, he hired Dare and Catsai to come to Arkham Tower and assassinate the Big Question. This was all a plan to improve his reputation and make himself seem independent of Dr. Strangefate. He had spread rumors that Strangefate hired Catsai and Dare to kill the Mayor. He hired mercenaries to face the two assassins on their way to reach him. All the mercenaries they would kill on their way up were there to improve the two lady assassins' considerable reputations as fighters. He intended to kill the two women personally, solidifying his reputation as an independent agent and a master fighter. If he failed and dies instead, the death would still be blamed on Strangefate. Also he would be regarded as a man who died fighting and not as a magician's pathetic stooge. Fisk hired 14 mercenaries to face Catsai and Dare. The names of the first eleven of them were not depicted. The 12th was Deadeye, the 13th was Lethal, and the 14th and last was Wired. As Dare and Catsai battled their way to the top of the Arkham Tower skyscraper, the Big Question watched them on a security monitor from the comfort of his penthouse suite on the 107th Floor as he eagerly anticipated their arrival. Later, the Big Question was watching the WNGN News when reporter Jimmy Urich came on air with an editorial. Urich criticized the Big Question's corrupt administration and asked why New Gotham had a convicted felon in office. Finally, Urich suggested that the Big Question was being manipulated by the mysterious Dr. Strangefate, and claimed that the only reason Fisk got elected was so that Strangefate could play puppet-master. Infuriated, the Big Question smashed his television screen to pieces with his bare fist. His hand started bleeding. Dare and Catsai eventually reached the 107th Floor where they were confronted by the jovial Big Question. He first complimented them on their appearances, since their recent scars and open wounds had failed to tarnish their beauty. He then revealed that they were mere pawns in his plot. Hearing that this a win-win situation for her enemy, an enraged Dare leaped forward with her sword drawn. But she fell right into a trap. A metal door slammed shut between Dare and Catsai, leaving Dare and the Big Question alone in one-one-one combat. The Big Question easily outclassed Dare as a fighter. He successfully faced all her attacks and removed her weapons one by one. Finally he got a hold of the little horns on Dare's head. He pointed out that the surgically added horns were a gift from him, and Dare had failed to thank him for his generosity. Now it was time for him to get the gift back. He used brute strength to pull out both horns. The horns had left behind gaping wounds on her head, from which a mix of blood, bone, and bodily fluids flowed. Soon Dared died from blood loss and Big Question jokingly asked if he should call for a doctor. He commented that she had all eternity to decide and answer him. He soon discovered that one of Catsai's trained cats infiltrated his office through a ventilation duct and planted an explosive device on the other side of the door. He did not have time to prevent the explosives from detonating. He commented that he hated cats. The resulting explosion destroyed the metal door and left Fisk's clothes in rags, but he was otherwise unharmed. Catsai entered the room and taunted him. Big Question was no longer cheerful, he was enraged and vowed to make his opponent suffer. The two opponents fought, but Catsai proved a more skilled fighter than her deceased partner. She got the best of her opponent and pointed out that she wanted to avenge her friend Dare. Big Question was left bleeding on the floor. Catsai had a chance to kill her opponent but decides that death would be too easy a fate for him. She wanted him to live and suffer. She hung him from the antennae at the top of Arkham Tower and called Jimmy Urich on a tip about an exclusive on the Mayor. Urich used a helicopter to reach Arkham Tower and located Big Question. The villain was hanging upside down from the antennae at the top of the Tower, mostly naked and still bleeding. Jimmy started taking photos. The following day, one of Urich's photos made the front page of the Gotham Bugle and the accompanying article proclaimed the Question finished. Fisk was a public laughing stock. Meanwhile, Catsai promised that she would eventually come up with more "creative tortures" for her foe. | Powers = *It is unclear if he has any. **He manages to break weapons of Dare with his bare hands and also pulls her horns out with his hands alone. This suggests considerable strength, but it is left unclear if this is superhuman or not. **His durability against injuries is unclear. He survives an explosion which destroys his clothes, suggesting some form of invulnerability. But he is otherwise vulnerable to Catsai's attacks with her body and conventional weapons. He bleeds a lot. | Abilities = *All the abilities of both Kingpin and Riddler. *The Big Question is a respected practitioner of Judo. His fighting style involves a combination of hand-to-hand combat and sheer brute strength. | Strength = He can lift (press) approximately 650 pounds. | Weaknesses = Although the Big Question is a brilliant Machiavellian strategist, he is somewhat limited by his obsession to undermine his own success by planting clues to his next move, alerting his enemies to his traps and schemes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *All the weapons of the Kingpin and Riddler. *In his only comic book appearance, Big Question uses no weapons at all. He favors using unarmed combat. | Notes = *While the only issue that he appears in calls him by several aliases, his real name is consistently given as "Enigma Fisk". *Despite his tendency to ask questions, Big Question mostly answers them himself. Either in monologue or with messages delivered by others. The issue featuring him has the following questions and answers attributed to him. : **"How is a scyscraper like a shovel? The two of you can use either one to dig your graves." **"How's a shotgun like a snowbank? They both stop you cold." **"How is a beautiful woman like a hot summer day? Both taste better with a little ice cream. Or better yet--you scream!" **"Now, who do you think would hire you two to kill me? There's the Big Question and answer all in one." **"What did the performing unicorn say to the trumpet? "Hey...are you trying to horn in on my act?" " *Big Question outclasses Dare as a fighter, but is himself outclassed by Catsai. How he ranks in comparison with other martial artists is uncertain. | Trivia = *Big Question's physical appearance largely derives from Kingpin. He has the height, weight, and muscles of the Marvel character, albeit with a different skin color. *The name "Enigma" for this character derives from the Riddler. Since 1948, when this Batman villain first appeared, his real name has been variously given as Edward Nigma, Edward Nygma, E. Nigma, and E. Nygma. All sounding like "Enigma". There is a retcon that this is not his birth name but his legal name, following a name change in early adulthood. This retcon has been largely ignored, however, as it does not really add anything to his background. *Big Question inherits from the Riddler an impulse to speak in riddles and questions. Originally conceived as a villain with a gimmick, Riddler's entire career as a character revolves around the theme of using riddles, puzzles, word games, mind games, and manipulations. The explanation for this has varied, as has his characterization over the decades. It has been depicted as a deliberate use of a gimmick, as a result of his need to prove his own intellectual superiority over his opponents, as the symptom of an obsessive-compulsive disorder which he genuinely can not control, or even an extension of a childhood obsession with riddles and quizzes. The characterization of the Riddler himself has varied between depictions as a genius on one end and as a comically inept villain on the other, and from a mostly sane character with a quirk to a dangerous madman. *Besides several versions of the Riddler himself, DC has developed a number of similarly-themed characters. They include the heroic version of the character called Enigma, the alleged daughter of the Riddler calling herself Enigma, his occassional henchwomen Query and Echo, copycat villain Conundrum, and clue-obsessed villain Cluemaster. Cluemaster is mostly considered a low rent version of the Riddler but he is also a long-running character, appearing since 1966. Cluemaster has developed something of his own personal mythology since the 1990s, when he was re-introduced as the estranged father of superheroine Stephanie Brown (variously known as Spoiler, Robin, and Batgirl). *Besides Riddler and his related characters, DC owns two other characters called Enigma. One is a 1980s villain that DC acquired from Charlton Comics and the other is a powerful telepath created in the 1990s by Peter Milligan. The latter starred in his own 8-issue mini-series, but has not been used since 1993. *Supplementary information on the Amalgam characters reports that Big Question was taught martial arts by I Ching. This is apparently an Amalgam version of I-Ching, a DC martial artist. He is better known for mentoring Wonder Woman following the loss of her powers. He taught her to rely on martial arts to remain a hero. *Fisk's supposed first name "Enigma" has Greco-Roman origins. The English term "enigma" derives from Latin "aenigma" and Greek "aínigma". They mean "(something or someone) puzzling, mysterious or inexplicable". *It is perhaps ironic that Kingpin was fused with a Batman villain, as there is in fact an obscure Batman villain from the comics who is called "The Kingpin". }} Category:Fisk Family Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists Category:Mayors Category:Gestalt Characters